Deathstroke Monologue-I'll never stop
by AlexanderCage
Summary: Deathstroke confesses his reasons and determination to the Batman


Author Note: to all my readers who were following my "Worlbreaker Superman" fic, i am sorry to say i have stopped writing it due to the injustice storyline, the route i was going seemed to match up too well with each other so Ive decided to try new story's out, including my current series of monologues from famous comic characters. i hope you enjoy this one from Deathstroke. Take Care!

DEATHSTROKE monologue

**Setting: **Grungy Alley**/** Deathstroke is sitting on the ground against a wall beaten and handcuffed/ Batman is standing over him awaiting for the authorities, his cape is draped around hi/ night/lite rain/Gotham/pre-New 52

_Deathstroke- _How long have we been at this?...you and your little -cough- group of capes..I believe the first time I came across one of you , it was your first protégé..."Nightwing". At first I was surprised that a kid was giving me that much trouble, let alone holding his own. Then it was him and a team of kids just like him, and I started to wonder...where were they all coming from?...then I got wind of you, and I was curious what is it like to fight a man who can train soldiers like that...so I got involved...maybe my mistake, an over-calculation on my part possibly...

_(continued)-_ However...when me and you traded blows I didn't entirely know what was going on, the highest ranked assassin in the world feared and respected, able to utilize over 90% of his brain bested by "The BAT!-mann"...you beat me fair and square, and didn't need enhancements to do it...-clears throat- being the man that I am, my ego took a hit or two, only because after which we didn't engage each other for a long time... then I thought back to your "Capes" always getting in my way and then I felt insulted. You didn't see it necessary to come at me yourself so you set one of your underlings to do it, I didn't think you respected what I did, I had no delusions of that but you could have at least respected the man behind the mask!

That was me, when I thought me and you had something in common...after your pupil put me away the first time, not going to lie I was angry...it was a spit in the face that on your radar I wasn't worth the time to lace up your boots...instead you spend your time chasing a guy with bad make-up and who spent too much time in the circus, or some Broad who likes cats a little too much...so for the first time...between me and you...it wasn't about the money...I wanted to see you broken...I wanted to see you put down, and I had to be the one to do it..so when ever I got the chance I would strike...got lucky a few times, got unlucky a few times...but nothing changed. every time we fought nothing changed...I never got any closer to figuring you out...it was as if you got nothing out of the battle nothing out of the victory!...and that pissed me off...

what were you? not human? did the needs of basic human nature to be the best not apply to you? and if so why? what pushed you if being the best didn't matter? why keep fighting if the outcome didn't matter...i shoved it off as some misplaced sense of heroism... I wasn't satisfied...but I let it go...then you had the nerve to crap on my sidewalk...sending your little bird to come and "recruit" my own flesh and blood..may not have been your order but he was one of yours, your responsibility...taking my daughter from me...made it more than personal...so I came at you...and your protégés..hard...and I was almost there...but just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower...you call for help...claiming that you're not above or below having "help"...men like you and me don't ask for help! it's against our nature...our code...even after the money I still have a code...but no, you just have the ends and means ...don't care how it gets done...I lost all respect for you that day...you disrespect me in combat, you try and take my family away, and most of all you have the nerve to talk down to me as if I was the one at fault...it was then I made the decision I would end you...whatever it took...rather it be with the league of assassins...the suicide squad..I didn't care...all I wanted was to sever your head from that cape and hang it to that damn fog light you put in the sky every night...it was more than just the insult, more than just the disrespect or the blatant disregard of my skill or interfering in my personal affairs...it was more than all of it!

So go ahead lock me up...if it isn't me it'll be Waller...if it isn't Waller it'll be Luthor...there's a laundry list of names...in the end people will always need other people dead...and that is where I come in...because when no one else will...no one else can...I do...and I won't stop...you hear me?...

_-Deathstroke raises his head looking up at Batman-_

I won't stop until it kills me Bruce...I want you and all your little birds to know that..

_-Batman glares down at Slade, and does so for a long time-_

_-The authorities arrive and begin to take Slade into custody-_

_batman-_ Slade!...

_deathstroke-_ what is it _"Batman"..._I have a reservation waiting on me...don't want to be late...I'll see you soon..

**_end..._**


End file.
